User blog:WillNet31/Why I am A fan of DC and the DCEU
Like most children I had an interest in super heroes. For that reason and many others I collected comic books growing up. Admittedly, I collected more Marvel Comics than DC mainly X-MEN due to the popularity of the 1990's cartoon. However WB's DC characters have always held a special place in my heart from comic books like "The Killing Joke", when Barbara Gordon was paralyzed by The Joker, and Commissioner Gordon taken to the edge, or Jason Todd's demise in "Death in the Family". I also enjoyed the 1980s/90s Batman Movies, and the WB Batman/Superman cartoons as well. As a young man in high school "World's Finest" was something I enjoyed very much. In my college days, the Christopher Nolan Dark Knight trilogy however took Batman to another level. Those movies truly were the comics brought to life and it is those films in particular I think of when I tell friends - it takes three Marvel Movies to equal just one from WB/DC. With DCEU films I enjoy the fantastic, grounded by realism, I appreciate the more serious , darker tones , and complexity of the heroes hand villains. The only WB/DC Film I viewed as a letdown (other than 2011's Green Lantern) was 2006's Superman Returns that critics loved , but the fanbase didn't respond to and had a disappointing box office. That film had too much cheese that catered to the fans of the first two films in the 70's and 80's and was a rehash of the same old same old that on top of everything lacked diversity. I appreciate WB/DC, because after Nolan's trilogy ended DC listened to the fans and launched the DCEU with a rebooted version of Kal El in Man of Steel. Man Of Steel , just like what the Nolan series did for Batman, brought the Superman comics , and cartoon to life in a realistic way and paid the groundwork for an entire realistic DCEU. With Man of Steel, gone were the days of the fictional cities of DC having no fixed real world locations. Gone from the mythology was Pulitzer prize-winning reporter Lois Lane not being able to deduce Clark Kent was Superman. Gone was Lex Luthor ,with many wigs, as Superman's foe over and over again. I appreciated more diversity in the extras hired for Man of Steel , as well as Gen. Calvin Swanwick, an African-American Perry White, and ditching Jimmy Olsen and replacing him with the ethnic Jenny Jurwich to add spice and diversity and just mix things up for once. While the critics have tried to sabotage the new DCEU, WB/DC recognized through box office dollars that the fans have responded mostly positive to the new direction the company has taken. As a man in my 30's I still enjoy comic book movies. I appreciate movie studios that cater to the fans over critics. Both Man of Steel and BvS Ultimate Edition are films I love and connect get enough of, and I look forward to owning every film in the DCEU just like I own every film in the MCU. For as long as it carries on, I'm all in with the DCEU to the very end. Category:Blog posts